


Band Squad (SUICIDE SQUAD AU)

by PierceTheAllTimeBlackParade



Category: MCR - Fandom, P!ATD - Fandom, Suicide Squad - Fandom, fob - Fandom, ptv, tøp
Genre: Co-Written, Frank is the Joker!, Gerard licks a pole, M/M, Suicide Squad AU, Tyler is Enchantress!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PierceTheAllTimeBlackParade/pseuds/PierceTheAllTimeBlackParade
Summary: A group of specific individuals have been chosen by Pete Wentz to go from bad guy to good guy. Who are these individuals? They are:•Doctor Gerard Way AKA Gee Way (Insane; boyfriend of Frank Iero AKA Iero AKA Mr I)•Brendon Urie AKA Beebo AKA Sparkly Bisexual Nymph (Thief; can't work with others)•Andrew Hurley AKA Andy (Assassin for hire)•Victor Fuentes AKA Vic (Devil's gift; killed his husband Kellin)•Patrick Stump AKA Pat (Killer with a hook for a hand)•Dallon Weekes AKA Dal (Ropes of steel)•Archaeologist Tyler Joseph AKA Tyler AKA Ty AKA Enchanter (A male Witch lives inside him)This group is led by Commander Joshua "Josh" Dun, who is assigned to be with Tyler at all times.The group is also joined by Michael "Mikey" Way, a swordsman. The group is also up against Enchanter's brother, Blurryface, who is trying to destroy the world!





	1. One

Andy Hurley was in his cell, punching his punching bag. Officer Joe Trohman walked up and knocked on the cell door.  
"Time to eat, man," Officer Trohman said, "Come to the door."  
Andy steadied his punching bag, then walked to the cell door and peered through the little window, and Officer Trohman stuck a small plate with something on it through the opening. Andy took the plate and looked down at the thing. "The hell is this?" he asked, holding it up.  
"That is called 'loaf."  
"Loaf?"  
"Yeah, y'know; got some s'ghetti, toenails, rat shit. Everything a growing man needs, like you."  
Andy glanced around, "Can I tell you something," he asked, whispering; "Can I tell you a secret?"  
Officer Trohman nodded and leaned close, "Yeah."  
Andy growled in a low voice at him, "One day… Some how, some way, I'll get out of here, and when I do, I'll rain down on you, and you'll be unable to stop me."  
Joe raised his eyebrows at Andy. "You just threatened a staff member?" he said, and Andy nodded.  
"Yeah. I did." he replied.  
"Oooh, you shouldn't 've done that buddy."  
"You gonna do something about it?"  
Andy was dragged out of his cell, restrained, and dragged off to a different area, and he was punched in the gut and stomach repeatedly by officers.  
\---  
Gerard Way was in a cage, his shoulder length blonde, pink, and turquoise-blue hair falling around his face. He was lost in his own little world as he played around on a rope–that was probably supposed to be a failed attempt at a hammock–that was tied up, going from one end of the cage to the other.  
Another officer, Officer Lindsey Ballato burst in, flanked by Officer Williams, Officer York, etc. She shouted, "If he moves, fire!" She walked to the cage and smiled up at Gerard, who just noticed her.  
"Hey, sweetie. You gonna come down from there?" Officer Ballato said.  
Gerard just smiled and giggled at her. Lindsey smiled.  
"Yeah. Come on down here." she said.  
"Okay." Gerard said, then swung down to the floor and walked over, wrapping his hands around the bars.  
"Hey hotness," Lindsey said, smiling down at the man, "You know the rules, you can't be on these bars."  
Gerard play pouted, "What? These bars?"  
Lindsey nodded, "Yeah those bars."  
Gerard smirked at her and flicked his tongue across one of the bars, making Lindsey moan softly, then he licked a wet stripe up the same bar.  
"Oh my God." Lindsey said. She closed her eyes and shook her head, making Gerard smirk again. "You are in really bad shape upstairs, man." Lindsey said.  
Gerard looked up at her with big, hazel eyes. "You gonna come in here and tell me that?" he asked, "Or are you too scared?"  
Lindsey scoffed.  
Gerard reached out of the cage and gently ran a finger down her arm, "Come on," he begged, "I'm bored."  
Lindsey shook her head, "No."  
"I'm bored!" Gerard repeated. "Play with me." he pouted.  
Lindsey shook her head again, "You put five of my officers in the hospital, sweetheart," she leaned in close to his face, "No one's gonna wanna play with you."  
That made Gerard frown.  
"You sleep on the ground." Lindsey continued.  
Gerard narrowed his eyes at her, hazel eyes going a dark brown. He snarled out at her, "I sleep where I want, when I want, with who I want."  
"Oh shit. I love you." Lindsey cooed.  
A few days after Gerard had been brought in, he had somehow escaped the cell they had then had him in. The Alpha team had been sent out to get him. When they had found him, he was a curled up, giggling mess, sitting on the floor against the wall.  
"Alpha one," Officer Williams shouted to Officer Ballato.  
"Hit him," Officer York shouted, "He's just a little boy, and you're 6'1" in those boots!"  
When they had finally gotten Gerard restrained, they had brought him to a small room and hooked him to a machine with a tube up his nose.  
"You've got a choice tonight, honey. Let's see what we've got here. We've got three flavours: 'nilla, strawberry, and coffee!" Officer Ballato had said to him, which made Gerard smile, and he had no idea what the hell was going on. When they had injected what ever "flavour" Gerard had chosen into the tube that led up to his nose, he cried out. Lindsey had simply held his hand and patted his arm, saying, "It's my job to keep you alive 'til you die!"  
Gerard reached out to Lindsey again, and Lindsey pressed a button on her watch and the bars sent an electrical shock through Gerard's body, causing him to fall back on to his butt. "Fucking shit!" he said, getting angry. He stood up and let out a sort of battkecry and ran at Lindsey, only to run headfirst into one of the metal bars, knocking himself out and down. His white muscle-shirt riding up a little.  
Lindsey shook her head and looked down at Gerard's unconscious body, "That's a whole lot of handsome and a whole lot of crazy."


	2. Two

Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III stepped out of the taxi, a briefcase and files in hand. He walked into the restaurant of which he was supposed to be meeting some officials to discuss plans for a new team of "heroes." He went and sat at the table two other officials were at, and ordered.  
While they ate their food, Pete said, "The world changed when Sixx saved everyone's lives. And then it changed again when he didn't. And that's why I'm here." he said.  
A third official ran in, a little late. "Hello Peter." he said, sitting down.

"It's Pete, Ryan Ross." Pete said sternly.  
Ryan nodded, "Of course."

"We lose a world-wide hero, and you sit here looking like the cat that ate the canary." one of the first two officials, Ashley Purdy, stated, looking directly at Pete.  
Pete simply shrugged, "I've eaten a lot of canaries." He took a bite of his food and took a sip of his water.  
"It's taken some time," he said, setting his glass down, "But I've finally got them; the worst of the worst."  
"There's rumours, Pete," the other official, Amy Lee, said, "that some of them have abilities, that they're 'special.'" She put air-quotations around the last word.  
Pete nodded, "The rumours are correct."  
The four started bickering:  
"You know what the problem with super humans is? The human part."

"We got lucky with Sixx."

"He shared our values!"

"The next Sixx might not."

"You're playing with fire, Pete." Ryan said.  
"I'm fighting fire with fire." Pete shrugged, taking another bite of his food.  
"You're not going to pitch us to that Task Force X project of yours again," Ryan asked, "Are you?"  
"Yes," Pete said. He reached down and pulled a binder of files out of his bag and dropped said binder in to the middle of the table. Everyone kept their eyes on the binder as Pete flipped it open to the first file. "But this time, you're gonna listen." he said.  
Pete recited the file:

"Andrew Hurley, AKA Andy  
Family: Girlfriend, Dog  
Able to use as different kinds of weapons."

"He's the most wanted assassin in the world," Pete said, then looked up at the officials, "Let's say he has an elite clientele."

 _Back before Andy had been caught, he let himself be hired to kill people._  
_He was sitting up on a building, calling a man who had hired him to kill off a performer, Billie Joe Armstrong. The client_  
 _"What?" the client shouted into the phone._  
 _"Eh, Dirnt. This is the exterminator you called for your rat problem. The account's looking a little empty. Where's the cash?" Andy said into the phone, looking out for the car Billie Joe Armstrong would be riding up in._

 _"No one is getting payed until what needs to be done is done, you hear me?" Dirnt said._  
_"No no no, sir. That's not the rules. You know the rules," Andy said, "No money, no honey. Pay up." There was silence on the line, and a car pulled up with a few other vehicles trailing behind._  
 _"Oh! Here's your man right now. With about twenty of his new best friends." Andy looked at his phone, "Still seeing zeroes over here, man."_

_"Listen. Stop being cute and do your job!"_

_"Oh, they're taking him out of the car now," Andy taunted, "In about thirty seconds your window is going to be closed forever!"_

_"Okayokayokay! Relax, there was an accounting error. We sent it."_

_Andy looked at his phone again and saw the number 1,000,000,000 flash across the screen.  
"Now double it for being an asshole," he said, "You've got ten seconds."_

_"We're not the kind of people you play with." Dirnt said._  
_"Did you just... Did you just threaten me?" Andy scoffed, "Dude's gonna get a sore throat from all the signing he's about to do."_  
 _"You son of a bitch." Dirnt growled._  
 _Andy continued looking at the screen, and saw a new number flash across the screen: 2,000,000,000. He smiled. "Pleasure doing business with you." he said, then hung up. He aimed his gun at the man with messy black hair that was about to walk into the building, and pulled the trigger. The man he had shot cried out and fell to the ground._

"But everyone has a weakness," Pete said, "And a weakness can be leveraged."  
"What's his?" Amy asked, looking up at the man across the table.  
"A woman in the city, his girlfriend," he said, "So we watched her, and waited."

 _"My mom doesn't like you." Andy's girlfriend said._  
She and Andy were walking back to her house, from the movies.  
Andy sighed, "I know."

_"She says I shouldn't be with you anymore because you kill people."_

_"That's a lie! She's lying to you!" Andy said._

_"I know that you do bad things, babe. But I still love you."_  
_Andy sighed and took her hand, "Come on."_  
 _The two lovers walked on down the street._

"And you caught him?" Ashley asked.  
"Not me," Pete said, "I just gave an anonymous tip to the right guy in the city."

_"I'll figure this out, alright? I'll get your mom to like me." Andy promised._

_Ray Toro suddenly appeared behind the two. "It's over Andy." he said._  
_Andy whipped around to face him, pulling out his gun and aiming it at him._  
 _"I don't want to do this in front of your girlfriend." Toro said._  
 _Andy's girlfriend got between the two. "Andrew, please!" she begged._  
 _"Baby, move!" Andy commanded._

 _"Please Andrew," she continued, "Don't do it!"_  
_Andy looked from her to Toro._  
 _"Please, don't do it." Andy's girlfriend cried._  
 _Andy lowered his gun, "All right."_

_Toro handcuffed him to the gate. Andy's girlfriend was hugging him, trying hard not to cry, "I love you, Andrew."_

"So now we have the man who never misses." Pete explained.  
"Where'd you put him?" Ryan asked, looking intrigued.  
Pete chuckled dryly, "Let's just say I put him in a hole and threw away the hole."

"Next." he said, before anyone could say anything further. He flipped the pages to the next file.  
"Gee Way." Pete said, and pointed to the photo of a man with a feminine-looking face, a crazed look in his bright hazel eyes, and shoulder length white-blonde and pinkish red and turquoise blue hair.  
"Before he ran off to join the circus, he was known as Doctor Gerard Way. First name changed to a nickname, last name stayed the same," Pete recited, "A psychiatrist at the Asylum. She was assigned to the clown himself."

 _"Doctor Way, y'know, I live for these moments with you." the clown, Frank Iero, cooed. He was sitting in the seat across the table from Gerard, strapped in a straight-jacket._  
_Gerard smiled and reached into his coat pocket and pulled something out._  
 _"What do you have there?" Frank asked._  
 _Gerard smiled and raised up what he had pulled out of his coat. It was a tiny, brown, stuffed animal dog, "I got you a puppy." He made the dog wave a paw at the man across the table from him._  
 _"So thoughtful." Frank smiled. Gerard giggled._

"He thought he was curing him, but he was falling in love." Pete said.

 _"There is something you could do for me, Doctor." Frank said, leaning forward._  
_"Anything– I mean, yeah." Gerard replied._  
 _"I need a machine gun."_

_"A machine gun?"_

"Talk about a workplace-romance gone wrong!" Pete laughed.

 _Friends of Frank Iero's were shooting up the Asylum. A man and a woman held Gerard down on the operating table while he struggled and fought against them. "Get off me! Get–" Gerard screamed._  
_Frank laughed and walked in, "What do we have here?"_  
 _Gerard turned his head up to look at Frank's tattooed body, "I did everything you said, you bastard! I helped you!"_  
 _"You helped me by erasing my mind of what memories I had! Now, you left me in a black hole of rage and confusion. Am I not the medicine of which you practice, Doctor Way?" Frank said._

 _"What're you gonna do? Are you gonna kill me, Mr. I?" Gerard teased, trying not to let his fear show._  
_"What," Frank raised an eyebrow, then a crazed grin spread across his face, "Oh, I'm not gonna kill ya"–he got the two electrical instruments and got them charged up–"I'm just gonna hurt ya, really, really bad."_  
 _"You think so," Gerard asked, "Well, I can take it."_  
 _Frank rolled his eyes, then one of his buddies got a rope and put it in Gerard's mouth, forcing him to bite down on it._  
 _"We wouldn't wanna break those perfect tiny teeth of yours when the juices hit your brain." Frank said, then attached the electric-instruments to the side of Gerard's head, sending an electric current through his whole body, making him scream._

"They became kings of the city, though Gerard is often referred as Frank Iero's queen. And God help anyone who disrespected his queen."


	3. Three

_Bert McCracken was meeting up with Frank at a club that Gerard happened to be... performing... at. Bert walked in and found the small man sitting at a table. "We finally meet." Bert said,  holding out a hand.  
One of Frank's friends, who was posing as a guard, said, "He doesn't shake hands. But sit down and have a drink."_

_Bert nodded and sat down. "Hey, I," he said to the man who looked a little distracted, "On behalf of everyone, welcome back."_

_He had Frank's attention now. "I wanted to come by and personally thank you," Bert said, "You're making us good money, I'm makin' you good money."_  
 _Frank smirked at him, "Are you sweet-talkin' me?" He giggled his usually contagious giggle, but it didn't spread to Bert. Bert must have been_ immune _to the giggle. Frank grinned and looked at his guard friend. "I love this guy," he announced, "He's so intense!"_  
 _A silence fell on the men, and they looked out at Gerard as he 'played around' with a girl. Bert looked over at Frank, "You're lucky, man. You got yourself a bad man."_  
 _Frank stood up and grinned down at the seated man. "Oh, that he is," he said loudly, "The fire in my loins! The itch in my dick!" Bert kept his eyes on the small man as he walked around the small area._  
 _"The one, the only, the sexy Gee Way!" Frank said, then called Gerard over. Gerard hurried over, and smiled._  
 _"Oh yeah, come to Daddy!" Frank said._  
 _Gerard walked through the beaded curtain and gave him a small-toothed grin, "Frankie!" He walked on in to the small area._  
 _"Oh yeah." Frank growled out. He walked over to Gerard and gestured from him to Bert, "Listen, hot stuff. You are my gift to this"–he turned to face Bert and grinned–"handsome HUNKA HUNKA," he turned back to Gerard and said, "You belong to him now."_  
 _Gerard made his way over to Bert, swaying his hips and smirking, "Well!" He sat on Bert's lap and playfully barked at him, and he giggled. He ran his hands down Bert's neck and shoulders, "You're cute," he leaned in close to the other man's face and asked, "Do you want me? 'Cause I'm all yours."_  
 _Bert looked right at Frank and shook his head, "I don't want nothin'."_  
 _Gerard frowned and looked at Frank, who was looking disappointed._  
 _"You don't want nothing? You don't want nothing?" Frank mimicked._  
 _Gerard looked from Frank to Bert and stood up, "Why? What's wrong? You don't like me?"_  
 _Frank said again, "You don't want nothing?"_  
 _Gerard walked away from Bert, back over to Frank, "Fine. I won't waste my time then."_

_"This is your man." Bert said, gesturing to Gerard._   
_"Look..." Frank said, raising a hand, "Are you enjoying yourself?"_   
_Bert shook his head, "No. That's your man, Iero."_   
_"That's right." Frank said._   
_"Yeah," Bert replied, then everything did a full 180 turn on him when he saw the barrel of a gun in his face, "NO, I!"_   
_Then there was a gunshot._

"That was just the beginning." Pete explained to the three officials across the table from him, before taking a glass of wine from a waiter.

_"Come on, Frankie. Do it!" Gerard shouted, as he and Frank Iero tore down the streets in Frank's car._   
_Then Ray Toro's car turned a corner and started speeding after the couple. Frank looked in the rearview mirror and frowned, "Oh... we have company, Gee."_   
_Gerard turned to face Frank and he smiled, "Toro, Toro, Toro..."_

"He's crazier than him, and more fearless."

_Ray got out of his car and jumped onto Frank's. Gerard got Frank's gun and shot at the roof. "STUPID BASTARD! YOU'RE RUINING OUR DATE NIGHT!"_   
_Gerard looked away from the roof and his eyes widened as he realized Frank was driving toward the end of the road, toward the ocean. "Frankie." he said urgently. "FRANKIE! I CAN'T SWIM!" he screamed as the car plummeted toward the water beneath._   
_Ray jumped off the car as it collided with the ocean. He swam down to the car and reached out toward Gerard, Frank nowhere to be seen. Gerard shot up and sliced out at the water with a knife, only to be knocked out by Ray._

_Once Ray had him back on land, he set the man on the hood of his car and checked for a pulse. Feeling a slow beat, he did the only thing he could, mouth-to-mouth. Gerard hadn't actually been out for long after Ray had knocked him out, he just played along._   
_Feeling the man's mouth against his own, Gerard leaned up and kissed him. Ray pulled away quickly and Gerard laughed._

"Toro got him, too," Pete confirmed, "He's in the same whole as Andy." 

He flipped to the next file, "And then there's the child. Brendon Urie. Or as the tabloids call him: Beebo or Sparkly Bisexual Nymph."  
He recited the rest of the file:

" _Fetishes: Glitter._  
 _Has ADHD."_

_When Brendon had been caught, he was robbing a bank with two men named Spencer Smith and Jon Walker._   
_Jon held up his bag and smiled, "We're gonna be rich!"_   
_Brendon nodded, "Yep, you boys and me."_   
_Spencer stood up, "We'll go get the car." He and Jon hurried out while Brendon continued to fill up the bags with money._

"He robbed every bank in Utah at least once. Then he started traveling around for a fresh set," Pete explained, "Can't work with others because they leave him after a while."

_As Brendon made his way to the door to where Spencer and Jon were supposed to be–but weren't, actually, having that they had driven off without him–Brendon came face to face with a blonde man: Bob Bryar. "No honour among thieves, I guess." the man said._   
_Brendon's eyes widened and he tried to run away, but Bob grabbed him._

"But he tangled with Bob Bryar and lived to tell about it." Pete said, taking a bite of his food. "Before Bryar caught him, he'd meet his robbing mates at parties. One of his ex-mates by the name of Spencer Smith"–he pointed to a phrase in Brendon's file–"was an alcoholic, so when he had agreed to help SBN, he was out of it, but when he had sobered up for the time being, he just went along with it. He just wanted money. As did his other robbing-mate, Jon Walker. He also met Brendon Urie at parties."


	4. Four

"Have you heard about the pyro kinetic Mexican?" Pete asked, flipping to the next file.   
"How'd you catch him?" Ryan asked.  
Pete smiled and looked up. "We didn't. He surrendered."

Pete pointed to the file, "Victor Fuentes. On the streets, he's known as Vic. He thought he was king of the world... until he lost his own King. Gets jumped in a prison riot and he incinerates half the prison yard."  
The officials looked from the file to each other, then back again.  
"The security footage is incredible!"

_The footage Pete was talking about showed Vic storming around in the middle of a circle of prisoners. They seemed to be taunting him. He looked around once before raising his hands and a circle of fire shot out and incinerated not only the grass, but also the people._

Pete flipped to the next file. As soon as the officials laid their eyes on the photo, they freaked.   
"Oh sweet Jesus." Ryan said, looking away.  
"Who the hell is that?" Ashley asked.  
"His name is Patrick Stump," Pete replied, "Something happened to this guy."

_"Yo, Pattycakes!" Taylor York called out to Patrick, down in the 'dungeon,' "It's supper!"_   
_The guards tossed a big hunk of meat down to Patrick._   
_"Hey, York! Is it true he sliced off that guy's hand with a hook?" someone asked._   
_Taylor nodded. Then he looked into the dungeon of which Patrick was supposed to be in, "Where is he?" He turned to one of the other guards, "Give me that light, man." He was handed a flashlight and peered into the area. "Where are you," Taylor called out, "Don't make me get you, man!"_

"They call him Pat."

_"There you are." Taylor said when Patrick stepped out into the light, fiddling with his hook. Patrick looked up at the men._   
_"Are you hungry, buddy? You want some food?" Taylor asked. He turned to the others, "Go ahead, feed the man," he turned back to Patrick, "What're you in the mood for tonight, man? I got burgers, giant skinless animals..."_

"He looked like a killer, so they treated him like a killer. Then he became a killer."  
"I can see that! Look at that shit! Did they even try and wash off the blood before they put him in there?" Ryan asked, looking at the photograph in the file. In the photograph, Patrick Stump had yellow-looking eyes, and a hook where a hand should be, and there was dried blood covering his face and neck.

_When the men were taunting Patrick about the food, and someone actually reached into the cell to give him something to eat, he reached out with his hook and sliced a deep, bloody slice across the man's wrist. The attacked man cried out and pulled his hand back, sending everyone into a panic._

"He had initially been chased out of the city by Toro, and he went looking for somewhere else to live. He never found the right place, so he's back where he was before." Pete said. He flipped to the next and final file, "I saved the best for last. The man witch."  
"A witch?" Amy asked.  
Pete nodded and looked the woman dead in the eye, "I'm talking a flying, spell-casting, making-shit-disappear witch! A sorceress from another dimension. A whole other world!"

He proceeded to tell the story of what happened, "Archaeologist Doctor Tyler Joseph wandered into the wrong cave. Tyler... He opened something he shouldn't have, releasing a metahuman more powerful than anything we've encountered: The Enchanter."

The file read:

_"Enchanter AKA Dr. Tyler Joseph."_

"He inhabits Doctor Joseph's body now." Pete explained, setting his wineglass down.  
"Where is this witch now?" Amy asked warily.  
Pete looked at her with a bored look, "In my pocket."  
"Now tell us why he won't turn you into a frog!" Ashley said.  
Pete took a deep breath, "Some say the witch has a secret buried heart, and whoever finds it can control the witch. So, we searched the cave Doctor Joseph claimed he turned up in, and we found his heart."   
Pete showed the officials the thing of which Tyler had opened to release the witch.  
Ryan pointed to the object, "That thing's his heart?"  
Pete nodded, "Mhm. He's vulnerable without it."

After a moment of silence, Amy spoke up, "You want to put our national security in the hands of witches, thieves, and killers?"  
Ryan chimed in, "Don't forget Frank Iero's boyfriend."  
"These are villains, Pete," Ashley said, "What makes you think you can control them?"  
Pete raised his wineglass to his lips, "Because getting people to act against their own self-interests for the national security of the United States is what I do for a living."  
He took a sip of the wine, and flipped toward the back of the binder of files. "You take the finest special forces officer the nation has ever had: Colonel Joshua Dun."

_When Josh had found Tyler, Tyler was in the bathtub, but the water was a dark, pitch black and there were symbols scrawled on the wall behind him. Tyler looked as though he had been crying, and he looked up at Josh and begged, "Help me."_

"I assigned him to watch Doctor Joseph, and just as I had hoped, they got really close." Pete said.  
The officials looked at each other before looking back to Pete.  
"I have the witch's heart, and Joshua and Tyler have each other's. Now he'll follow my orders as a Holy Writ." Pete explained.  
The officials looked unsure of Pete's proposal. Pete sighed and ran his hands through his hair before saying, "In a world of crime-fighting super-humans and –fucking– monsters; this is the only way to protect the country."


	5. Five

"What if Sixx decided to jump in and destroy the whole city... and take Johnnie Guilbert right out of his house? Who would've stopped him? We have plans! We have rivals in Korea; Hate in our mail; And there's shit in our water," The head of the company had called everyone in for a _special_ meeting. "But what happens if the next Sixx becomes a bad guy? Peter Wentz has a plan," He looked at Pete, "Pete."

Pete stood and walked to one end of the table. He cleared his throat and announced, "I want to create a team of some assholes who I believe can actually do some good shit; like take part in the next fight but on the good side, or defeat the next Sixx–" He got cut off by someone else.  
"Not on my watch," the interrupter said, and immediately shut his mouth when the small man giving the proposal shot him a deathly glare.  
The Head spoke up, "You're not putting those monsters back out on the streets in our name, Pete."  
Pete looked over at him and took a deep breath, "Sir, we run them covertly non-attributed. Strictly need-to-know. And if they get caught" –Pete shrugged his shoulders– "we simply throw them under the bus. It's that easy, man."  
The Head sighed and ran a hand over his face. "What do you have to show us, Wentz?"

Pete glanced over to the blue-haired colonel of whom was whispering to the scared looking ex-archaeologist.  
"Be strong, Tyler." Josh kept whispering to his fren over and over again.  
"Doctor Joseph." Pete said.  
Tyler looked up, then he looked to Josh, who nodded. Tyler stood up and ran his hands down the front of his suit before making his way over to the shorter man. Tyler wetted his lips before leaning against the table and glancing to Pete, who nodded to him.

Tyler took a deep breath and whispered, "Enchanter..."  
If you looked close enough, you would have seen a pair of shadow-black hands slide out of Doctor Joseph's sleeves and interlock fingers with him before flipping to be the dominant hands.  
Everyone gasped at what— who they saw before them, one woman even silently praying; Tyler seemed to have disappeared. In his place was a man (boy? Yeah, boy) with scraggly, tar black hair, a crown-like thing resting on his head, very pale skin with speckles of light grey and black all over, he was barefoot and shirtless— almost naked more or less. There was a black torn cloth wrapped around his hips, the only thing shielding his groin and butt from everyone. This was the Enchanter. The only traces of Tyler to be seen in him are his eyes and facial features.

"Meet the Enchanter," Pete said as Enchanter looked around the room, swaying a bit and sniffing the air; "Everything you need to know about him is in your briefing packs. He has walked this world a very long time and will"—Pete scrunched up his face and shrugged—"most likely be here long after we're gone."  
"This meeting is– is now a magic show? This is bullshit!" the Head exclaimed.  
Pete frowned at him, "Magic or not, this boy can do pretty incredible things;" he turned to Enchanter, "Go get it boy."  
Enchanter glanced down at his heart, in the briefcase that belongs to Pete, then disappeared, the room suddenly going dark and the table starting to shake. The room went back to normal only a matter of seconds later when Enchanter reappeared and dropped a bulky binder in front of the Head.  
"Wanting something?" Pete mused.  
The Head's eyes widened and he looked through the binder, "Oh my God. We've– we've been chasing these plans for years!"  
Enchanter looked to Pete expectantly.  
"Thank you, sir. We'd like Doctor Joseph back." Pete said, and when nothing happened, he poked at the Enchanter's heart with his pen.  
The Enchanter cried out and everyone stared, and a whisper went throughout the room, "Enchanter..."

A frantic Tyler stood in place of Enchanter, "Please. Please. I can't do that again." He looked close to tears, he was so scared, "I'm sorry, I can't do that again."  
Pete jerked his head toward Josh, "Dun, get him out of here."  
Josh obeyed, walking up and scooping Tyler up bridal style and carried him out.  
"I move to... authorize Pete Wentz to establish Task force X under the Argus program." the Head said.  
"Alright." Pete said, "Thank you, sir."


	6. Six

Josh, Tyler, and Pete stepped off the plane, umbrellas over their heads, and Tyler staying close to Josh, looking nervous.  
"Welcome to Belleville, special security barracks. How ya doin' man?" a member of the security force said, looking at Josh.  
"Why dontcha ask the man in charge here, buddy?" Josh responded, locking pinkies with Tyler as a reassurance.  
The security man looked to Pete, "Welcome, sir. How are you? I'm here to assist ya in anyway."  
Pete simply looked ahead at the building, "Where are they?"  
The security man led the group of three inside.  
\-----  
Tyler had told Josh that he would wait for them by the entrance. Josh and Pete walked around the building, finding everyone they were recruiting.

Pete's first stop was Gee Way. He, Pete, was walking along the walk-way above Gerard's cage.   
Gerard, the curious and gullible person he was, peered out of his cage, with wide eyes, at the new man and asked, "Are you Satan?"  
Pete shrugged and replied with, "More or less." Gerard smiled a little.  
\-----  
Josh made his way down the steps to the barred door that separated staff members from the murderer behind the bars.  
Patrick stepped out of the shadows, his eyes no longer yellow, but rather a dark blue colour. He cleared his throat and tried to sound intimidating, "Aren't you scared of me?"  
Josh chuckled and shook his head, "Nah," He looked the man in the eyes, "Why'd they put you down here?"  
Patrick sniffled and wiped at his nose with his one hand, "They say I'm dangerous– a murderer!" Josh frowned at that.  
\-----  
"Open that gate!" the guide shouted, leading Josh and Pete to a metal tube, where a small window was opened, shining a little light into it.  
"Yo, chico," the man shouted at the tube, "Put that chalupa down! You got company."  
The man in the tube—Vic—looked up. "What's up?" the guide said, then Josh placed an iPad against the glass of the window, showing the security footage Pete had showed the officials.

_Vic had incinerated half the prison yard, and there was now a fiery crown above his head, and fire emitting from his hands, crawling up and down his tanned arms. "¿Quieres algo de esto? ¡Ven aquí abajo!" he shouted at the security camera._

Vic shook his head, long hair falling in his eyes, "That's not me."  
Pete pushed the iPad away, Josh catching it before it hit the ground. "That's not you?" Pete said, looking serious.  
Vic shrugged, hugging his legs to his chest, " _No, dicen que soy yo, pero no soy yo_. That guy's dead, sir."  
Pete's face flushed a bright red, "And here your ass is." Josh put a hand on Pete's shoulder.  
"Sir, let me talk to him." he whispered to the older man. Pete stepped back, and Josh knelt down in front of the little window.  
"Bro, you wanna die in here? You have a shot at walking the streets again. Have a nice, cold Capri-Sun, a nice Big Mac... A woman or man." Josh said.  
"Look, kid... You're not the first to ask, you're not gonna be the last," Vic said, leaning forward.  
"Ask what?" Josh asked, glancing around.  
"I'm a man, okay? I'm not a weapon," Vic continued, gesturing to himself, "Imma die in peace before I ignite again. I've caused enough harm." He leaned back and raised his hands, a word appearing in the air, written in fire:

 _ **Adios**_   
\---  
Andy was led to a shooting range, Josh and Pete standing off to the side.  
Once all the guards were there, and Andy was standing with his hands cuffed behind his back, Josh said, "Alright, uncuff him."  
"What?" one of the guards asked.  
"You heard me. Lose the restraints."  
"Do you know what this guy can do?!"  
"I'm here to find out! Lose the cuffs!"  
The guards exchanged worried looks before uncuffing Andy. Andy shook out his arms, "Thanks, man." Everyone had their eyes on him. Andy raised an eyebrow and looked at the guns laid out on the table before him. "What? This cheer tryouts or something?"

"Let's go. Let's see what you can do! People say you've never missed a shot; Prove it, big guy." Josh said, nodding his head toward the table. Andy nodded and walked over. He picked up a small handgun and loaded it, one bullet going into the chamber.  
"Now you've got one in the chamber," Josh said, "What're you gonna do with it?"  
Andy took this chance and aimed the gun at Officer Trohman. Every one of the officers starting freaking out.  
"Drop it!" one of the officers said, "Trohman, give me the word and I'll drop him!"  
"Tell your men to stand down!" Josh shouted.  
"Tell him to stand down," Andy whispered to Joe.  
Joe bobbed on his heels for a moment, looking away from Andy, "Stand down!" He pointed at Josh as his men lowered their guns, "Colonel, this is exactly what I was concerned about!"  
Andy still had his gun aimed at Joe's head, "What's for din-din?"  
"York, if this man shoots me... I want you to kill him, feed my animals... And clear my browser history."  
Pete leaned close to Andy, "Empty the chamber, Andrew."  
Joe shook his head, "Don't empty anything! You don't even know this man," Joe looked at Pete with wide eyes as the short man stepped away, "I've known you, like, almost a year! Remember– remember when I brought you that vegan cookie? That was real!"  
Andy aimed the gun to the sky and pulled the trigger, a loud BOOM emitting around the group. Joe stomped around, "AW SHIT!"  
Andy's eyes widened, "What?"  
"SHIT! MOTHER OF FUCK!"   
"Oh... Oops... You guys must be crazy!"

Andy looked to the targets shaped like humans. "I can do this." he said. He aimed at the targets and began firing. He hit the targets in the "head" each and every time with every gun.   
When he was finished, he tossed the final, empty gun down and turned to face Josh, "All right. Now that you know what you motherfuckers are buying, here's my price: My girlfriend gets to move in with me at my house, all right? Her mom can visit... every four months or so..."  
"No Chondra."  
"Yeah, no Chondra."  
Andy looked around, "That's my price, but I'm a tiny bit concerned 'cause nobody's writin' shit down!"  
"You're in no position, sir, to make any demands." Josh said, a smile playing on his lips.  
Andy's eyes widened slightly, "Oh, I'm sorry, sir! You thought– you thought I was talkin' to you? No, kid. I was talking to your boss!" He pointed to Pete.  
As Andy was being cuffed once again, he looked to Pete, "That's my price, bud. Y'know what it is."


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy day of Tears! To kinda lighten the mood, I decided to finally update this book. Hope you enjoy!  
> ~xoerin

Travis Barker was sitting in a club with some girls and men around him, and another group of men on the other side of the table. He was beating the other guy in a heated game of poker.  
Travis threw his cards down, "OH! You gotta call upstairs and tell them to float me another 10K."  
Mark Hoppus walked up behind Travis and placed a hand on his shoulder. Travis looked up at him, "Hey!"  
Mark said in a low voice to him, "Boss wants to see you." He hefted up the other man.  
Travis's eyes widened and he stumbled a bit as he was pulled away from the table, "You know who I am, dude?" Mark got out a taser and pressed it against Travis's neck, shocking him.

Travis was dragged into a back room, where he was sat in a chair, and three men stood behind him, and two leaning against the walls beside him. One of the men behind him was chopping the same slab of meat over and over again. Travis turned his head and watched for a moment before turning back around, "Yeah, g'job dude. Really- really killin' it." He then sighed, "C'mon, man! Why 'm I here? All right, yeah, I'm down! I get it, all right? I've had a run of bad decks. Not my fault."   
Mark stopped him before he could say anything further, "Dude, this is real! I had to stop these guys from lighting your car on fire," he pointed to Travis, "You're lucky man."  
"Yeah, maybe," Travis mumbled. He looked up at Mark, "Why- why's that?"

One of the other guys shouted at Mark, causing both Mark and Travis too look over.  
Travis looked confused, "And you are?"  
The guy whom of which had called to Mark, "You might wanna keep your mouth shut."  
Frank Iero walked in and smirked. He made his way over to Travis and flicked the man's hat off of his head. Travis flinched a little, "Can I go, man?"  
Frank giggled a little and slowly walked in a circle around the strapped man, looking his over.

"What the hell's goin' on?" Travis begged, "This is crazy!" Frank stopped circling the man, standing behind him. He started to massage Travis's head and neck and shoulders, "Blah blah blah blah blahblahblahblah..."  
"All that chitchat's gonna get ya hurt, dude." Frank said. He held out a small tattooed hand, knuckles up, to Travis. Travis glanced around before leaning forward a bit and kissing the other man's hand.

"Oh!" Frank play-moaned, then plopped down on Travis's lap, cupping Travis's face in his hands. He grinned at him. "My God; I could tell you meant that." he teased.  
"Y- Yeah," Travis said.  
"You're gonna be my fwiend." Frank said in a little-kid voice, and smirked.

\---

Tyler Joseph was asleep on Josh Dun's bed, Josh standing over by a window and drinking a Capri-Sun. He kept looking from the window to the sleeping Tyler, and his gun, clutched tightly at his side. Josh looked away from Tyler to throw away his now-empty juice pouch.  
" _Enchanter_..." Tyler whispered in his sleep; then the room shook and there was a chorus of incoherent whispers. Josh whipped around, throwing down his new juice pouch and aiming his gun at the bed. In Tyler's place on the sheets was the Enchanter, wide awake. Josh grabbed his phone to call Pete, but the Enchanter stopped him.

The room suddenly changed to a hospital room. Tyler was laying on a gurney, his chest bare of everything but medical tools and tattoos. Josh looked at his best fren and gasped.  
"Log Time of death: 16:20." a frantic doctor said.  
"Tyler?" Josh whimpered, gripping Tyler's hand.  
"Let's get him down to the morgue." a different doctor said, and started to unhook Tyler from the machines.  
"Tyler? Tyler!" Josh kept whimpering.

The room went back to being the bedroom. Josh looked around and gasped. "Wha- what did you do?" he shouted at the Enchanter. The Enchanter brought a finger to his lips in a way that said: 'Be quiet and hang up the phone.' Josh slowly lowered the phone from his ear and pressed the 'END CALL' option.  
"Okay." Josh whispered.  
The Enchanter suddenly disappeared.

The Enchanter reappeared in Pete Wentz's room. He reached out for the briefcase that of which held his heart, but a little motion detector went off. So instead, he disappeared again and reappeared in the office connected to Pete's room and began to look around. He gasped when he saw the item that held his brother's spirit.   
" _Brother_..." the spirit said in a different language.  
" _Brother_..." Enchanter whispered in the same language. He grabbed the totem and disappeared.

He turned up in the mirror of a subway bathroom. A man was finishing up washing his hands and was in a conversation on his phone. This man was known as "Spooky" Jim.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there to pick up the kids from your mom's."  
Jim hung up his phone and looked at himself in the mirror– only it wasn't himself he was looking at, it was the Enchanter.   
"What the–" Jim started, only to be cut off when Enchanter's hands reached out of the mirror and jerked Jim's head foreword against the mirror, and Enchanter escaped the mirror and opened the totem, his brother's spirit escaping and entering Jim's body.  
Jim's body collapsed and Enchanter caught him. He cradled the man on the floor.  
" _I'm sorry brother, but I have to go now._ " Enchanter said in the dead language from before.  
" _Where is your heart? Why can't you stay?_ " the new man – Enchanter's brother Blurryface – asked, in the same language.  
" _I will get it back, and the people will worship us once again_." Enchanter replied.

With that, Enchanter disappeared.

He reappeared in Josh's room...

" _Enchanter_..."

The Enchanter disappeared, and Tyler was in his place. He sat up on the bed and started crying, pulling Josh's hoodie tighter around himself.  
Josh set his gun down and hurried over to Tyler, pulling him up to his feet. "Tyler, Tyler. Ssshh... shhh... calm down. Tyler ssshh..." Josh whispered, running his hands through his fren's fluffy brown hair. "I'm sorry, Tyler. I didn't know what was happening. He- he went somewhere."  
Tyler gripped Josh's hands and looked him in the eyes. "If you have to choose between him or me, stop him," he said. Josh didn't really understand what Tyler was making him choose, but he nodded slightly, letting him know he heard what he was saying.   
Tyler shook his head and gripped Josh's hands tighter, "Promise me you'll stop him," Tyler released his fren's hands and smacked Josh's chest, "Even if it kills me."  
With that, he walked toward the door.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! New record on this fic. You all deserve this double-update. You're all putting up and enjoying this crap I've written. Thanks!  
> ~xoerin

"Spooky" Jim's body, now taken over by Blurryface, stumbled out of the bathroom at the subway station. After Blurry got the body steadied, he walked toward the ledge, near the tracks. He looked down at the yellow line and took a step back behind it.  
He looked around and decided it was time to start his army, and rolled his eyes to the back of his head and fell onto his back. The body spasmed on the ground and people ran over to check on him.  
A man, a security guard, crouched beside his head and asked frantically, "Sir? Sir, are you okay? Can you breathe?"  
When he got no response, the security guard spoke into his walkie-talkie: "This is twenty-one. Can I get medical attention?"  
A woman who happened to be walking by stopped and dropped her bag behind her and hurried over. "I'm a physician," she explained, getting on her knees, "Name's Jenna." She began a procedure of checking for a pulse.  
The security guard's radio crackled, "Bringing medical to your location, sir."

"No pulse," Jenna said; "Starting compressions." She began pushing against Blurry's chest with her hands, palm down, in a form of CPR. When that did nothing, she leaned in for mouth-to-mouth; that was when Blurry's eyes flashed open and a weird arm burst from his chest, grabbed Jenna's blonde hair, and yanked her down. She screamed, but that did nothing to save her. Another arm shot out and grabbed the security guard. The three rolled around on the ground, bystanders screaming and running in all directions, trying to escape. The three rolled off the ledge and onto the subway tracks. A horn blared and Blurryface stood up and turned to face the bright light coming through the tunnel. He stood his ground and the train-like thing hit him straight on, but he was like a strong lead statue, and the train got split in half, sparks flying and people screaming.

\---

Meanwhile, the government was informed of the attack.  
"Sir," a man said to the Head, "The city is under attack!"  
Another man looked up from a computer, "It's a non-human entity! I think you know what to do?"  
The Head ran his hands over his face and sighed. He then shouted out, "Activate Task Force X. Get Pete Wentz and his whole circus on scene ASAP!"

"Yes, sir!" the first man replied.

"We're gonna live with Task force X."

"Pull 'em."

 

\---

Gerard was in his cage, as usual. He was in the corner, however, carving into the floor with a knife he had managed to steal off one of the officers.  
The doors of the room his cage was in burst open and he looked up and quickly stored the knife in the waistband of his pants.

"Prisoners, get down on your knees! Now!" Officer Ballato ordered.  
She and the other officers went straight toward Gerard's cage.  
"Down on your knees! Hands in the air above your head," the officer ordered, and Gerard put his hands in the air, "Turn around!"  
Gerard turned around.

"Hands up high!"

"I'm cooperating, all right?!" Gerard said, "This is me being cool."  
Officer Ballato looked at Officer York, "Take 'im." York took a step toward Gerard, but Gerard was too fast. He whipped around and pounced at the officer, the knife now in hand. Gerard was so caught up in the moment that he didn't notice the other officer come up behind him.  
"Do not fire that goddamned weapon!" Officer Ballato shouted at Officer Williams. The shout had startled Williams, and she pulled the trigger on her weapon.  
"DAMMIT!" Ballato shouted as Gerard twitched and spasmed from being electrocuted by the weapon.

\---

Andy had heard the officers hurrying around outside and knew exactly what was happening. He stood behind the door, ready to go. "Open the gate!" he said.

"Everyone line up for extraction!" Officer Trohman ordered, and the other officers, with their see-through plastic shield things in front of themselves, lined up in front of the gate.  
"Let's go! Open up!" Andy said, getting impatient.  
"MOVE IT MOVE IT!" Trohman shouted, and the gate opened. Andy started foreword, but the officers charged foreword and knocked him down.

\---

The officers had filled Vic's little tube, that he calls home, with water. When it was about halfway filled, they opened the hatch at the front of the tube and Vic, along with a lot of water, tumbled out. A lot of smoke surrounded the man as he lied on the ground, face down.  
"Hit him," one of the officers shouted, "Hurry before he smokes us all up!"

They shot Vic with a taser, and he spasmed violently.

\---

An officer, Officer Christian Coma, turned on his flashlight and looked around Patrick's cell.   
"Where you at?" he muttered. He swept the light around the cell before he finally stopping on the man cowering in the corner.   
"I- I- I can't do it. I ca- can't do it." Patrick said, whimpering.  
The officers ignored Patrick's whimpers and whines, and Officer Coma opened the cell door and the other officers hurried in. Because his protests had been ignored, Patrick got mad. And when he gets mad, he gets murderous. His eyes changed from blue to a golden yellow colour, and his quivering lip morphed into a sneer. As the officers were fumbling with their lights, and Officer Coma was looking for him again, Patrick slipped out of the corner and over to behind Officer Jamia Nestor, and wrapped one arm around her chest, and held his hook to her throat. Officer Nestor was too terrified to do anything.   
Officer Coma turned just in time to see Patrick look up at him and sneer again. Officer Coma looked from Patrick to Jamia, and then both were gone. Officer Coma looked to the other officers, "Was that the new chick?"

\---

The officers had strapped Gerard, Andy, and Vic to chairs. They were then lined up to get an... injection.

"What is that," Gerard squeaked out, seeing a table of needles and needle-guns. "Oh shit, what is that?!" Gerard cried.  
He felt tears stinging at his eyes, "What is that? Who- who are you? I- I- I don't know who you are!"  
The men and women around him payed no attention to his cries. 

"Standby arming device." someone said.  
"I don't know who you are!" Gerard cried again, the tears streaming down his face.  
"Device armed." the same unrecognized being from before said.  
"Hey, hey I'm talking to yo- you!" Gerard said, trying to get someone's attention.  
The man beside him put one of the injection-needle-guns to Gerard's neck, and Gerard went completely silent, save a few whimpers. He felt a stinging in his neck and heard a small whistle-like noise.  
"Injection successful. Location verified." the woman at a computer, sitting in front of Gerard, said. Then Gerard was off! He was led away from the needles, and his heartbeat was back to normal. He stopped crying.

Andy was next in line. "Anybody who touches me is going to die. Anybody who tou—" his threat – though it wasn't really that threatening, having that he sounds like Luna Lovegood – was cut off by a stinging in his neck, "AAH!"  
He looked up at the lady sitting in front of him, "Hey. Lady." The woman ignored him.  
"Injection successful." she said.  
"Hey. Hey, miss," Andy continued. He even waved his hands, as best as he could with them being strapped down.  
"Miss, what was that?"

"Location verified." the woman said.

"Oh, oh... You- you're deaf," Andy said, and his chair was moved on out to be with Gerard, "You're one of those deaf bitches. Okay."

Vic's injection was done quick and easy, having he was distracted the whole time.

Then in came Patrick. Patrick had been strapped to a table, his arms and legs restrained, and his hook was taken away so he couldn't scratch through the restraints and kill everyone. He had also been gagged. He was back to himself now, his eyes blue, but the officers didn't notice, or care. They just wanted to be safe.  
"All right, all right. Oh, come on!" an officer whined, taking one look at Patrick.  
"Shut up, ya pussy. Get it done! Get it done and over with!" another officer said.   
Patrick looked up at the officers with wide, terrified eyes. The first officer sniffed, reached a shaky hand out, holding the injection-gun, and he looked away. He quickly injected the thing into Patrick's neck. Patrick cried out, not expecting the sting, and his eyes flashed yellow. He tried to raise a hand up clutch at his neck, but he couldn't. When the sting ceased, his eyes went back to normal, and he relaxed a bit.

And then the four were taken out.


	9. Nine

As the group of four were being wheeled toward where they would be assigned their mission, Gerard began giggling and drumming his fingers on the arms of the chair he was strapped to. Then he stopped and looked up, seeing Officer Ballato running up to walk beside his chair.  
"Listen, you're being transferred. I don't know where they're taking you, they won't tell me." Lindsey said.  
Gerard nodded, then felt the iPhone he had managed to sneak into the facility buzz in his hand, him receiving a text. He read it quickly:

**I will get you ~xofrnk**

"It's from Mr. I," Lindsey said, knowing who Gerard got texts from, "You gonna tell him I took fabulous care of you?"  
Gerard smirked at the phone, then grinned up at Lindsey, "You're soooo fucked."  
"What do you mean by that?!" Lindsey shrieked. "What do you mean by that?" she repeated. She was then stopped as Gerard's chair was moved on further.  
"Gee! Gee! What did you mean by that?" Lindsey called, and then struggled against the man holding her back from the cackling Gerard Way. "Get off me! Get– GEE!"  
\---  
Travis Barker drove a big white delivery van up to a gate outside a science facility. There was a logo – a disguise, really – pasted on both sides of the van. The logo was a cartoony, brown puppy and the "company" name was in comic sans, reading "PUPPY EXPRESS."  
Travis rolled down the window, ignoring the pounding rain making its way into the van half-drops by half-drops. Travis cleared his throat, gaining the man's, who runs the gate, attention. "Hey," Travis said, "I have a delivery."  
The other man frowned and looked at his clipboard.  
"I have a gift basket here for Doctor Martinez." said Travis.

The other man shook his head, "You're not on the access list. I can't let you in."  
"That's fine. Can I, umm... can I leave it with you? I'm way behind today." Travis smiled as the other man took the gift basket from him, "Thank you so much, sir. You're a good man!"  
The other man nodded and pulled the basket inside the little hut-like building the gate controls were in. As he began to inspect the basket, it exploded right in his face. The back of Travis's van burst open and Frank, along with several other (much bigger) men jumped out. Frank stared up at the building they were about to invade, and he grinned mischievously.  
"Let's go, boys." Frank said, then started toward the entrance doors, the gravel road crackling under his shoes.

Once inside, Frank led the way toward a room. There was a small, see-through testing chamber on the opposite end of the room. Inside the chamber was a small woman with split-dyed hair and her arms were covered in child-like tattoos. She was packing something into a briefcase.  
Frank walked over to the chamber and knocked on the clear wall. "Open up." he said, startling the scientist.  
Dr. Martinez gasped, the big gap between her two front teeth showing. She quickly shut her mouth and shook her head. Frank pouted playfully at her reluctance, then pulled out a tablet and placed it against the window/wall. A live-video started up. The tablet was showing Dr. Melanie Martinez live footage of her girlfriend, Halsey, tied to a chair, surrounded by men with guns aimed at her.  
"Please, Mel. Do whatever they say! Do it and it should all be okay!" Halsey pleaded.  
Melanie quickly made her way to the door and opened it. Frank smirked and tossed the tablet over his shoulder, hearing the screen shatter, and then walked into the chamber; his buddies stayed at the doorway. Frank looked toward the briefcase-like tote Melanie had been packing equipment in to. He looked from the girl to the case and opened it. His face seemed to light up.  
"Ooh! This looks like fun to play with!" he said, and picked up one of the devices from the tote-case.

"U- umm... si- sir. That's not been te- tested yet!" Melanie said.  
Frank looked from the device in his hands to the scientist, "Let's test it then." he said, then put the device – it looks very much like a laser gun, Frank had given Gerard a laser gun – to Melanie's neck, and pulled the trigger. Melanie squeaked and then collapsed to the ground.  
\---  
"Light it up, up, UP!" someone shouted to Josh and Tyler through Josh's walkie-talkie. Josh looked up at the ceiling-floor thing above them, then at Tyler.  
"He's right above us." Josh whispered. Tyler started to panic.  
"This is a mistake. Joshie, I can't do it," Tyler said, "I can't–"

"Listen, listen! There's so other way! You can do it!" said Josh, cupping Tyler's face in his hands and looking him straight in the eyes.  
"Trust me." Josh begged. Tyler bit his lip, thinking for a moment before nodding.  
"Okay," Tyler said, then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

" _Enchanter..._ "

The Enchanter appeared in Tyler's place and looked at Josh. He smirked and took the bomb from Josh and set the timer... then tossed it to Josh and disappeared. Josh frantically tried to stop the bomb.  
"Joshua, talk to me," Pete said to Josh through the walkie-talkie. "What the fuck is going on down there?"

"He bolted! Pete, he bolted!"

"Say it again? It sounded like you said the Enchanter bolted?"

"HE BOLTED!"

Pete winced and muttered, "Shit." He turned around and began stabbing Enchanter's heart.  
\---  
Enchanter stumbled toward his brother.

" _Brother! Help me..._ " Enchanter cried out.

Blurryface turned toward him, " _Brother... what is wrong?_ "

" _He is killing me... help me..._ "

Blurryface reached a hand out, and a bright light emitted from it. Enchanter suddenly seemed to change– like an upgrade. He now had a weird crown thing on his head and he looked a lot less homeless.  
Enchanter looked down at himself and grinned, " _We shall now start our army!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy April Fool's Day! You all deserved this chapter. This chapter has been done for a few weeks but I had completely forgotten to update on here - But I did update on the other two platforms I have this up on (Wattpad and Quotev). I hope you all enjoyed this quick chapter. I am currently working on the tenth chapter! I am almost done with it so it should be up soon. Again, I hope you enjoyed this quick and short-ish update. I'll see you all again soon.
> 
> OH! Before I sign off (wtf am I doing? This isn't a video!), I was hoping to start a BrenDrick (Brendon Urie x Rodrick Heffley [What? They're perfect for each other!]) fanfic. Some friends and I might write one eventually.
> 
> Also, I got my little sister to read A Splitting Of The Mind! She's crying and reading the last chapter right now, then she's going to have to read the Epilogue and then the FAQ. I'M SO SORRY HANNAH! I LOVE YOU! I TOLD YOU THAT BOOK WOULD RUIN YOU (I read it three times :'] )!
> 
> Okay, now I'm leaving to work on chapter ten. Bye!
> 
> ~xoerin


	10. Ten

"GO!" someone shouted.

"Worldwide military is on alert!" someone else shouted.

"Sir! Our weapons are ineffective!" the first person said.

There were people rushing around the war-room. The Head shouted swears.  
"I THOUGHT THIS WAS CONTAINED?" he shrieked.   
He looked around before pointing at one of the men sitting at the monitors lining the walls, "Pull everyone back to the evacuation zones. Pete Wentz's plan is _going_ to go through."

\---

At the evacuation-site, there were people getting their wounds treated, and a supposed-to-be new bride was sobbing.  
"This is _the worst_ day of my life!" she cried.

Josh Dun heard her and he groaned. She had been crying that ever since he arrived. As she started to cry out the same sentence from before – for the eighth time – he whipped around and shouted (with bucket-loads of sass by the end of his little "speech"), "If you don't shut your mouth I'll make your day worse! There are people out there dying and you're here crying about your groom ditching you! So unless you wanna join these heathens in fighting some supernatural being, I suggest you keep that pretty mouth of yours closed. Okay, honey?"  
After that, she kept her mouth closed.  
Josh turned back around, and one of his soldier buddies walked up to him, and patted his shoulder, calming him down a little. Josh pulled out a tablet and pulled up some live footage of what was happening back in the city.  
"What the hell is going on in that city?" Josh's buddy muttered.  
Another guy walked up beside Josh and the other man. "Those assholes here yet?" he asked.  
Josh nodded, "Yeah. They're here." He put the tablet away and shouted, "Alpha, Bravo team on me!"

Andy, Gee, Vic, and Patrick were then lined up, still strapped to the chair – Patrick, the table. Before the group had been called over, some guys had been taunting him, so he was pretty pissed off, his eyes the golden-yellow colour instead of the natural blue they should be. Gee, though, was busy being distracted and giggly. Vic was looking around at his new, temporary surroundings. And Andy. . . He was staring right at Josh, a look in his eyes that said 'You better keep your promise or I'll murder your ass.'  
"What the hell, Dun..." one of Josh's fellow soldiers muttered.  
Josh simply ignored him. "Unlock 'em." he said. The men obeyed, hesitating when they reached Patrick. "Unlock him. He's not gonna hurt you." Josh said. Patrick's expression softened when he heard Josh say that. Had someone finally seen the good in him? After being unstrapped, Patrick got up and rubbed his neck and wrists, loosening his joints from being stuck in one position for a while.

Gerard got up out of his seat and stretched his arms and back, and he grinned. "Hey boys, ladies," he said, a giggle in his voice, "Gee Way, pleased to meet you!" He giggled and waved, then crossed his arms over his chest.  
The soldiers – both male and female – looked at each other, then at the smirking Gerard.  
After some silence, Gerard's smirk disappeared and he said, "What? What was that? I- I should kill everyone and make a run for it?" The soldiers looked ready to kill someone, then Gerard laughed.  
"Sorry," he said, "Just Jasper."

"I wish I could say I was joking, but I'm not. He actually said that." Gerard continued, looking nervous and innocent.  
Two men, carrying a wriggling and thrashing sack, then hurried off a tram and hurried over to the soldiers. They dropped the sack on the ground.  
"Well, well. What have we here?" Josh said, "A man in a sack. It's like a magic show! Minus the really awesome, mesmerizing magic..."  
One of the two men got a knife and cut a long slit in the bag. He stepped back quickly when a hand popped out of the bag, and suddenly... a giant forehead – more like fivehead – came out of the sack. Then a whole body.  
"Welcome to the party, Beebo." Josh said, once the man – who came out of the sack – was standing, looking around frantically. He then tried to run away, but soldiers grabbed him. "HEY! Hey hey hey..." Josh shouted.  
Once Brendon had calmed down, he looked right at Josh and said, "Hey, one minute I'm playing poker with my siblings, then this guy-" he pointed at one of the men who had brought him in the sack "-comes out of nowhere and knocks me out!"  
"SHUT UP," Josh shouted at the man, "You were caught robbing a diamond exchange!"  
"I was not." Brendon argued, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting, looking like a little kid.

One of Josh's fellow soldiers nudged Josh, and gestured toward a tram. "Here comes Dallon," he said, "The man who can climb anything. He's like a human giraffe, too."  
A very tall man with brown hair stepped out of the tram. A woman who was standing beside the tram looked up at him, "Have a good time, jackass." Dallon – the man – punched her and shouted, "YOU'RE ADOPTED!"  
"HEY! STRAIGHTEN UP!" Josh shouted, very loudly.  
Dallon gestured to the woman, "She had a mouth..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you get that Jasper reference, I'm sorry. I had to come up with something other than "the voices." Here, have some tissues *hands you a box of tissues*
> 
> \----
> 
> This was more of a filler than an actual chapter. There was going to be more, but I thought this was enough.


	11. Eleven

Josh stood before the group of six. "Listen up!" he said, looking from heathen to heathen, "In your necks– that injection was a nanite explosive. It's the size of a single piece of rice, but as powerful as a grenade. You disobey, you die; you try to escape, you die. You so much as try to irritate, vex, or annoy me? I'll blow your fricking head off!"

Gerard raised his hand as if he were in school.

Josh sighed, "What, Gee?"

Gerard lowered his hand and cleared his throat, "That might be a problem for me, the uh... the irritating-vexing-annoying thing. 'Cause I'm known to be quite vexing... to some people..." He nodded and continued, "Yeah! Just forewarning–"  
"DUDE SHUT UP!" Josh screeched. He took deep breaths, attempting to calm himself down. Once he was calm, he said, "This is the deal: You're all going somewhere bad… To do something that'll get you killed. But until that happens, you're mine to deal with."  
After a short moment of silence, Andy shook his head and asked, "So... was that supposed to be a pep talk?"  
Josh nodded, "Yeah... it was supposed to be a pep talk... I'm bad at pep talks."  
"Yeah, no kidding."

Josh made an attempt to switch the subject. "There's your stuff," he said, gesturing to a circle of trunks. "Grab what you'll need for a fight. We're wheels up in ten."  
"You might wanna work on your team motivation thing," Andy suggested, "Google some good motivational speakers, it could help."  
"Okay, I'll do that." Josh replied, a small smile forming on his lips. He then cleared his throat and said, "Now go get your stuff and change out of those jumpsuits and crap."  
Andy and the others made their ways over to the trunks. It was easy to tell which was who's, since their initials were spray painted on the lids. They all opened the trunks, and Gerard squealed, showing his excitement.

Vic opened his trunk and smiled at the sight of his favourite jacket... and his husband's hat. He took in a shaky breath at the sight of the hat, and he took it out of the trunk slowly, with shaky hands. "I'm sorry." he whispered, then set the cap back in the trunk and proceeded to pull his shirt off.

Brendon threw open his trunk and peered inside, grinning. "No waaaaay!" he said. He pulled out a sparkly red jacket, the type of jacket worn for a suit. "It's my 'Hell suit!'" he giggled manically. He quickly stripped down to his underwear and pulled on his suit. He looked down at himself and shook his head. He took the suit off and dug around in the trunk again.

Patrick had been handed a wet cloth to clean off all the – very – dried and crusty blood from his skin. He had complied, and now he was changing hesitantly, very terrified about the people watching, him being insecure about his body and all. He then quickly pulled on a red T-shirt, black jeans – fitted, not skinny – and a leather jacket. He dug through his trunk (blushing and pushing aside stuffed bunnies and baby chicks) in an attempt at finding his fedora and a pair of socks, his shoes sitting neatly on the ground beside his bare feet. His hand brushed against a purple plastic case, and he looked at it in puzzlement. "What's this?" he muttered to himself. He picked it up and opened it, with some trouble having that he has a stump connected to one arm. He grinned, "My glasses!"

Dallon opened a trunk and looked around in it. There wasn't much he would be needing, since he already had everything he needed besides his arm piece that had a contraption built in that shoots ropes made of steel from it. He smirked when he saw the contraption he was looking for.

Gerard opened his trunk and dug around inside it, doing a little dance as he did so. He pulled out a black and white parade-looking jacket and smiled thoughtfully at it before shaking his head, folding it carefully and placing it back in the trunk. He then found what he was looking for and pulled his jumpsuit off. He stood there in his underwear for a moment, holding up a pair of skinny blue jeans. "Hmm..." he hummed, the tip of his tongue poking out between his teeth. He then came to a decision and tossed the jeans down... and pulled his underwear down. He was going commando. He pulled the tight jeans on and he glanced around, seeing people staring at him. He furrowed his eyebrows, "What?" Some men cleared their throats, embarrassed, and everyone went back to work. Gerard shrugged and pulled out a shirt and a jacket. He put the clothing items on and found some socks and boots inside the trunk. He put them on, and then found his laser gun – the one Frank had given him – inside the trunk. He took out the gun and looked for the holster.  
Having found the holster, he wrapped it around his waist and put the gun in. "I don't really plan on using you unless I have to." he said to the gun, knowing he wouldn't get a response from the weapon. He found the blue beaded necklace he had given Frank, which Frank had given back on their third anniversary (of dating, not marriage). Gerard quickly wrapped the necklace around his wrist, like a bracelet. After he made sure he had everything, he stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets, and he felt one of his hands brush up against something metal...

Andy opened his trunk and silently got changed. He pulled on a simple T-shirt, jacket, and jeans and sneakers. He got out a crossbow and a few guns, setting them on the ground. He got out his eyepiece – the thing that helps him see far away and aim correctly from a far-off distance. He seemed a bit worried... nervous.

Gerard noticed Andy's odd behaviour and stepped up to him, his boots crunching on the ground. "What's the matter? Doe'n' it fit anymore," he asked. Andy gave him an odd look. "Too much junk in the trunk?" Gerard continued, walking by and smacking Andy's butt teasingly, "Shirt make your boobs too big or too small?"  
Andy could hear the jokingness in the other man's voice, and he rolled his eyes at it. "Nah," he said.   
Gee smirked, "What's with the monocle? Looks like it's making you upset. You're head grow or somethin'?"  
Andy shook his head, "Its just... whenever I put it on somebody dies."  
Gee snorted and pulled an eyeliner pencil out, "So?"  
Andy smiled a little, "I like putting it on."  
Gee finished putting on his eyeliner and grinned, "Good. Something tells me a wholelotta people are aboutta die!"  
Andy nodded and glanced down at Gerard's chest, having seeing a glint of metal or steel. Andy raised his eyebrows; resting against Gee's chest, from a chain, was a key. He guessed Gee's lover – Frank Iero, he knew – had the matching necklace, a lock.  
Vic stepped up behind the two; he had on a white shirt under a jean jacket, a pair of jeans, Vans shoes, and his husband's hat. "Yeah, a lot of people are going to die... Those people are us!" he said.  
Brendon stepped over to them, a shining golden suit on and what seemed to be swiping tentacles and jazz music coming out of his equipment/clothing trunk. He gave Vic a confused look, "Whadya mean?"  
"We're being led to our _deaths, gente_!" said Vic.  
Brendon snorted, "Speak for yourself. Hey, what's with the long hair? Last person I saw that had long hair was my old buddy Ryan. And he looked like an absolute doofus."  
Vic frowned and ran his fingers through his hair.  
Gerard cut in, "Hey, flame-guy. If you like a person, can you light their cigarette with your pinkie" – he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket, took one out, and held it up – "'Cuz that'd be real classy and quite helpful right now."  
Vic sighed and looked over Gerard's shoulder at Andy. Andy finished getting ready then turned to the small group.  
"You all need," he said, "to leave him alone. He could torch this place. Isn't that right?"  
Vic shrugged, "You don't need to worry about much from me," Andy nodded slowly, looking down at the crossbow in his hand. "I'm cool now." Vic continued.

Gerard shrugged and fumbled with a lighter he had pulled out of his jacket pocket. When no flames came from it, he tossed his over his shoulder and pulled another out of his pocket. That one wouldn't light, either, and he threw it down and pouted. Vic felt sorry for the man, and he lit a flame from his pinkie (granting Gee's wish) and lighting the cigarette dangling from Gee's mouth. Gee's face lit up with happiness as Vic drew his hand away. "Thank you!" Gee said, then took a drag.  
Andy covered his mouth and nose, not caring _at all_ for smoking, and backed away a little.


	12. Twelve

"Behold," Josh shouted, earning everyone's attention, "the voice of a king." He held a tablet out in front of himself, the screen facing the Squad. The screen flashed on, and Pete Wentz appeared. He didn't seem to be paying attention, however; he was looking in a mirror, applying eyeliner, and humming a song.  
Patrick's eyes widened, "Pete?"  
Pete shrieked and dropped his mirror and eyeliner pencil. "What the f— Oh! It's time. Okay. Umm..." He cleared his throat and regained composure, and he faced the screen. He began speaking, "For those of you who don't know me officially, I am Pete Wentz," he smiled and waved, "Hi Patrick."

Patrick's face flushed a light pink, embarrassed.

Pete went back to talking to the group, "There's an active terrorist event in the city. I want you to go there, rescue HVT-5, and get them go safety."  
"I'm sorry," Andy cut in, "For those of us who don't speak whatever language you're speaking... What the hell is HVT-5?"  
"The only person that matters in this whole goddamned city at this moment in time. The only person you're not allowed to kill, aside from Dun and myself." Pete replied, narrowing his eyes at the group.  
Andy nodded, "Okay."  
"Complete the mission," Pete continued, "you'll get time off your prison sentence. Fail the mission, you die. Anything happens to the bean holding the tablet, I'll kill every one of you and I'll keep your pets!"  
"Not my pets!" Gee shrieked.  
Pete ignored him and continued, "Remember, I'll be watching. I see everything."  
Then the screen went back to black.  
Josh lowered the tablet and looked at Andy, "There's your pep talk."  
Andy snorted, "Compared to your crap, he killed it!"  
"So that's it," Vic asked, "What are we? Some... some sort of squad or club or something?"  
Brendon giggled and threw his arms around Dallon and Vic's necks, "We're gonna be squad goals!"  
Dallon removed the much shorter man's arm from his shoulders and said, "Don't ever say that phrase again."  
Brendon rolled his eyes and hugged Vic tightly.  
Vic sighed and shook his head. "Just shoot me already."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //This was another filler-chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 13 will be up soon. I don't know when, but it will be up within the rest of the week.//


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this wasn't updated when I said it'd be.

Everyone was loaded up on a helicopter. Gerard was kind of woozy, having that he had taken elephant-tons of Xanax for his flight-anxiety.  
"Mount up!" one of Josh's fellow soldiers ordered. The helicopter started to take off, and then a pair of hands appeared on the now closing entrance board. It was a man, with a sword at his side...  
Once he was inside, Josh looked up at him.  
"You're late." Josh said.  
The man rolled his eyes, "I was busy."  
Gerard giggled, "If I touch your face, I absorb one of your memories! I don't make the rules." He reached a hand out toward the new man, and Andy smacked his hand down.

"This is Mikey," Josh announced, shouting over the sound of the helicopter propellers, "He's got my back. He can cut you all in half... single sword stroke."  
"Just like mowin' the lawn." one of the soldiers said.  
"I would advise not getting killed by him!"  
Gerard held out one of his hands, "Gee Way! Nice to meet you!"   
Mikey looked at Gee, and he gasped, recognizing the man. Not from wanted posters or the news, though... from childhood.  
Gee sniffed the air close to Mikey. "I love your cologne," he exclaimed. "What is it? The stench of death!"  
"I know you..." Mikey said.  
"Mikey, come here," said Josh, "Have a seat. I need to tell you something."  
Gee grinned and looked at Andy, "He seems nice." Suddenly, his phone buzzed in his hand. He looked at it, and smirked when he saw it was a text from Frank:

**I'm coming for you ~xofrnk**

Gee looked up and met the eyes of a sneaky Andy. Gee smiled and put a finger to his lips, "Ssshh..."  
"Is he supposed to look like that?" Andy asked. Gee nodded. "Oh." Andy muttered.

\---

A little while later, they were over the attack site. And Gerard was still loopy from the meds.  
"Oooo! Look at the pretty lights!" he gasped. He looked back at the others, "Are you seeing this?"  
Andy frowned and looked at Josh, "What happened?"  
Josh sighed and shook his head, "Terror attack," He took a deep breath, "Bombs, bad guys, people shooting up the WHOLE DARN PLACE WITH AK'S!"  
Andy nodded.  
"Y'know... usual... stuff..." Josh concluded.  
"You are a terrible liar, you know that right?"  
"I'm a holy boy! Cut me some slack." Josh retorted, and made Andy laugh.  
"Look man, I don't know if they told you, but I'm a hitman," Andy explained, "I'm not a firefighter."   
"Anything for a buck, right?"

"You know the dark places too, don't act like you don't."

"I'm a soldier, Andy; and you're a serial killer who takes credit cards."

Andy stayed silent, and he looked anywhere but at Josh.

"When the shooting starts... you'll ditch us." Josh predicted.

Andy opened his mouth to protest, but the helicopter started to shake, like a plane caught in turbulence. Gerard's Xanax had worn off by now, having he didn't take enough for a whole flight, so he was pressed against the wall and clinging to Brendon's – having that Brendon was sitting other side of him – arm. The helicopter started to fall... and Gerard and Brendon screamed, clinging to each other. Soldiers started shouting commands at each other. Josh was attempting to calm down the two screaming "heathens."

"Relax. Calm down." he was saying.

\---

Everyone stepped out of the helicopter, Gerard swaying and stumbling. He groaned, then slapped a hand over his mouth before doubling over and throwing up.  
"Ew! Gross! Ewewewew!" Brendon shrieked and clung to Andy.   
Patrick patted Gerard's back, "Let it all out."

\---

Once everyone was no longer throwing up and was now calm, they headed out. Brendon fell back behind the group, walking beside Dallon.  
"Hey," Brendon whispered, "Its all mind games," Dallon gave him a confused look. "All this bomb in our neck shit," Brendon explained, "It's not real."  
Dallon frowned.   
"We're free, dude!" Brendon explained further.

"How do you... know this?" asked Dallon.

Brendon waved him off, "Just trust me, man. I know, all right? It's just a lie! Now, I'm going; 'Cuz I've got a life to live. Question is... are you?"  
Dallon thought for a moment. He nodded, "Yeah."  
Brendon smirked, then he and Dallon ran. Josh turned, hearing their footsteps.  
"Hey," he shouted, "Where're you going?"

In a matter of moments, Dallon was dangling from one of his ropes, and his head was missing, blood pooling down like dark garnets. Brendon stared up in horror at Dallon's limp body. He had thought the two of them would escape, but he was wrong.  
Gerard looked at Josh, "Now that's killer!" He started laughing, "Get it? Killer? And now someone's dead?"  
Josh groaned, "Okay, you all wanna keep playing 'I'll blow your frikkin' head off?" He glared at Brendon, "Are you next?!"  
Brendon held up his hands, "Calm your tits."  
Josh glared at Andy, "You next, Andy?"

Andy pointed accusingly at him, "You just threaten me?"  
"Oh, yeah." Josh replied.  
"He just threatened me!" Andy exclaimed.  
Josh gestured to the side, "Get a move on!"

Brendon looked at Mikey, "You have a boyfriend?"  
Mikey rolled his eyes, "I have a pregnant wife."  
Brendon's eyes widened.


	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyeeee it's been a while. Sorry for the wait. My co-authors and I have been busy. But here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

"I'm gonna kill him," Andy whispered to Gerard, "I'm gonna kill him, and the sword guy, and five or eight of the soldiers."  
"You better make it quick," said Brendon, walking up beside Andy and Gee, "'Cuz there gonna kill us one by one." He couldn't help but look back at Dallon's dangling, headless body.  
"After I kill 'em, I'm gonna need some help," Andy looked at Gee, "You down?"  
Gee nodded eagerly, "Always! But..." he went in to deep thought, "What about the shit in our necks?"

"You're man's gonna help us with that, right?" Andy asked. Brendon had lost interest in the conversation and was now having a conversation with a tentacle that had slipped out of his jacket sleeve.  
"... I mean, I _would_ let you come out more, but what would the others think if there were suddenly _two_ of me?" Brendon was whispering to the tentacle.

Gee and Andy didn't seem to notice, they were too busy planning their escape. Gee pouted playfully, then grinned. "You're my friend! Of course he'll help!"   
Andy chuckled and ruffled Gee's hair. "Never change, buddy. Never ever change." he said. He looked up, making sure Josh wasn't watching them. He wasn't. "Spread the word." Andy whispered to Gee. Gee nodded and whispered the plan to Brendon, who was paying attention now. Andy shared the plan with a scared-looking Patrick.   
After frightening Patrick more, Andy moved on to Vic. "Psst. Dude," he whispered.

Vic looked up, "What?"  
Andy smirked and wrapped an arm around Vic's shoulders and whispered, "We need your help, man. When the time is right, you hit Dun with a fireball. He'll be too busy burning to death to have a go at us with his final doom."  
Vic looked at Andy and raised an eyebrow, "Then what?"  
Andy chuckled, "Then what?! We make a run for it!"  
"And do what?" Vic asked.  
"What are you? My mom?! Stop with all the questions," Andy said. Then he sighed, "Freedom, man. We'll be free! Isn't that what you want?"  
"But we're criminals, man!"

"Yeah! And it's great," Andy grinned, nudging Vic's arm. "Come ooooon. Blow up the boy."

Soon enough, officers were hunkered down, aiming guns at everyone.  
"On second thought..." Andy walked up beside Josh, who was hunkered down behind a car.

Andy looked from Josh to one of the other officers as the rest of the criminals stood back a little, waiting for Andy's instructions. Andy stood up on the car and squinted into the smoke and mists, "Hey, ah...Kid. We've got people in here!"

Josh stood and followed Andy's gaze, "Crap!" He spoke into a walkie-talkie, "Pete! We've got hostiles up ahead."

" _Shit_ ," Pete muttered back, " _Dun, get out of there,_ "  
Josh looked up at Andy, then to Patrick, Brendon, Vic, and Gerard, then to the soldiers, guns aimed into the smoke. He shook his head.  
" _Josh, you're not meant to fight them! We know that doesn't work!_ "  
"Copy that," Josh responded.  
"We need to...What the hell are they?" said Andy.  
"We can't fight them. You'll cut and run," Josh told him. He was about to say something to the team, to tell them they were going to find a different way, but that plan was forgotten when they were attacked.   
Guns were being fired all over, from every direction.  
Patrick was suddenly in murder mode, slicing the enemy with his hook, and what a sharp hook it is.  
Brendon was blinding the enemy with his glitter, getting handfuls from his pockets and blowing it at them. The tentacle helped, too, knowing that it's host was in danger.  
Gee, for once, was doing the killing, instead of Frank. Gee was dropping the pacifist persona for this moment, shooting his laser gun at the enemy.  
Vic stood back, letting everyone else kill. He didn't want to hurt anyone...not again. Not since the incident.

At one point in the fight, Brendon almost lost the tentacle. One of the enemy had managed to do something to the tentacle, causing blood, and Brendon gasped. He stared at the bleeding tentacle and then glared at the enemy. " _YOU. FUCKING. ASSHOLE!_ YOU HURT HIM!" Brendon grabbed onto the enemy and screeched, loud and high pitched. He let out what was supposed to be a battlecry, but it sounded more like a dying cat yowling, and threw the enemy into a building.

Josh was grabbed by some of the enemy at one point in the fight. "HEY! Get off! Get off me!" he kept shouting. Andy and Gee both looked up, and Gee smirked.  
"Good riddance, you bastard," he said.  
"Gee! The kid dies, we die!" Andy shouted.  
Gee sighed and stood straight ( 


End file.
